The Son of a Legend
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: A new threat has arisen, after Shepard sacrificed himself to take control of the Reapers, his and his lover Ashley's son Gavin now faces the galaxy after the war with the Reapers, as well as the rise of one of the most dangerous rebellion groups who have goals of their own. Along the way, he'll make new friends and follow in his parent's footsteps. Pure OC story with ME characters


**Okay, so this is a special project I'm going to continue on in 2014 and I have a request from my reviewers, I want to make this an OC driven story. At the end, I will share how many I need before I continue.**

He was dead, he knew that, he felt it from every inch and fiber of his being, memories, emotions, everything felt dead, he couldn't remember anything, he couldn't even recognize the pain that was surging through his body, not even the medi-gel he injected in his body was numbing the pain that was coursing through his veins.

Then it all started coming back to him, he was Lieutenant Gavin Shepard, the son of two of the most famous SPECTRES in the galaxy, John Shepard and Ashley Williams….though he didn't remember anything about his father, he had died before he was born, Gavin remembered from his mother's stories John was killed, he was the last causality of the Great Reaper Wars, at least that's what the galaxy called the months when the Reapers were invading the galaxy trying to wipe the galaxy clean of all synthetic life.

They had to learn about it in school, the war with the synthetics, the machines who out dated the Protheans, the ones who built the Mass Relays and the Citadel, he knew there were Reapers out there, they floated out in the nothingness of space with no quarrel with anyone who didn't pick one with them.

As he tried to remember everything, his vision came back to him and he found where he was, he was in a cell, blast door with a small window blocked him from escaping, his cell was wide with a small cot at the one end and a sink and mirror on the other, dark silver walls gave backdrop to his environment and gravity along with life support were present that much was clear, why didn't these people follow simple protocols, he would never know.

Most of it was coming back to him, he had been working navigation of the _UNSC Saratoga, _a scout ship who was scanning for possible insurrection in the border of council space, since the war, many colonies were lost, and those who survived on these planets demanded blood, calling themselves the Unified Rebel Front, they consisted of Asari, Salarian, Turian, human and Batarian alike, they pulled in Batarians who made it away from their home system once the Reapers invaded.

He placed his hand on a wall and pulled himself up, his body rejecting his forcefulness as he found himself slamming into the cot, his back hitting the wall and he winced in pain, now he remembered what happened.

* * *

_**0004 hours**_

"Sir we're under attack!"

"Get the main battery up and running! We're not letting the URF get to us now!"

Captain Bart Roberts stood at the galaxy map as the picture of the Serpent Nebula came into view, they were being tailed, four ships, all of them firing on the Saratoga, their shields were nearly at depletion.

"Status report now!" Roberts called out

"Sir, we're shifting all nonessential systems to the main battery, best we can tell…two shots, the shields are drained at fifty percent and it won't be long until one of them boards us."

"Shepard!?"

Gavin Shepard stood from his chair, his dark blue Alliance uniform neat and trimmed, his dark brown hair was cut short and his face was freshly shaven.

"Shepard, I need you on the engine bay, make sure they don't get in here."

"Yes sir." Shepard snapped a quick salute

* * *

He took some of the best with him, the engine deck was secured from all levels, the ship, well, most ships were designed like the Normandy now a days, in the Saratoga's case, there were four decks, the engine room had a narrow entrance leading to the shuttle bay, this led to the crew quarters above them, CIC one more floor up and then finally came the Captain's cabin.

Roberts must have known this was a fool's errand, sending his top charts expert down to defend the lower levels, sure he had marine hand to hand training from his mother and combat training from his time at the academy, but this was beyond his level of expertise, he felt the ship rock, the lights dim and light up again and then finally, the all too familiar sound of the ship being boarded from the side.

"_Hull breaches inside of deck four. Prepare yourself Shepard."_

Gavin raised his assault rifle and took aim along with the four marines he brought with him, he was ready, he was going to prove everyone wrong, everyone back at the academy that he could do what was needed to be done, truth be told, he never killed anyone before.

He didn't even see them coming, the door burst with a thrust of what appeared to be biotics, the door moving with a quick and speedy end as bursts from thermal clips were spraying through the area, Shepard was kept to the back, his marines opened fire form their cover positions, they knew it was lost, they were outnumbered a hundred to one.

"Sir, get back up to the CIC, we'll hold them."

"I can't. Captain's orders."

"Screw his orders sir, it's our job to keep everyone safe." A marine tossed a grenade into the door way "We can handle them, get up to the bridge, protect the Captain."

"Al…alright." He wasn't going to argue with a Marine, big mistake

His feet took him to the elevator where he pressed a button, as the door closed, he snapped a halfhearted salute.

The elevator ride was done in silence, the only sound that entered Gavin's ear drums was the sound of muffled gun fire and people screaming in pain, he didn't know who died and at this point, he didn't care about anyone else but himself, selfish he knew, but it was true, he wanted to get home, back to Amaterasu, back to his mother, aunts and grandmother, he wanted to make sure they were okay, his mom had just gotten over his father, he didn't want another Shepard to die in her life time.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear it, the sound of a grenade exploding, breaking the elevator and tossing him out onto the CIC, his vision was blurry and his hearing was muffled as he watched his fellow Alliance soldiers being butchered at the slaughter of grenades and gun fire, two walked over to him, he thought he could play dead, but he knew wasn't an actor, they knew he was alive, he couldn't see how they were, all he knew was that they had him…a prisoner of war.

* * *

And that was how he ended up where he was, a prisoner of war, a soldier of the Alliance, he wondered if anyone would come, would he be listed as KIA like his men? Like the friends he let die, the hundred people on the Saratoga who lost their lives along with the ship? Would he ever get to see his family? Hear his mother tell him how dare he worry her like he has, it's been three days, six hours and forty-five minutes since he last checked in with her.

His mother was really an impressive lady, Shepard always told himself how lucky he was, she was a widow who didn't let it get to her, she took two years off from the Alliance and raised him, then she switched to reserves while he was in school, though they did have to travel a lot, he remembered her telling him about her time travelling while his grandfather was on tour and it only reminded him how much they were alike.

* * *

**_2300 hours_**

"I wanna hear it."

"Ugh, mom, you know I don't."

"Gavin…"

Gavin sighed as he reached for a book on his book shelf, being an officer meant he had access to his own cabin, he head some privacy, but not a lot, his desk was decorated with some things, mostly pictures of him and his family, though there was one he kept close to him, it was him and his mom when he made Lieutenant.

The memory always made him smile as he looked at it, his mom saluted him, actually saluted him, she wasn't a difficult mother to get along with, sure, she had her own moments, the military training had come in handy when he was going through his teenage years, but he always knew how much his family meant to him, it was something he wouldn't trade for all of the medals and promotions in the world.

There sat Ashley Williams on the other in, in full officer's dress blues and her chocolate brown locks were kept tied back in a tight knot, her bangs were tucked behind her ear as she leaned back in her seat much like how an officer would inspecting the troops, she was an Rear Admiral now, after the return to Earth she was made Captain and resigned from being a SPECTRE and has been an admiral for about the last six years, but to him, she was still the mom who would always read a poem or two every night before he went to bed, who sacrificed her time with meeting with the Admirals on Earth when he had gotten into a fight with a bully, who got together every single family member from both of his parent's side to attend his high school graduation _and _managed to get some gun safety courses in during the same party.

He cleared his throat and flipped through the pages "_This is my son, mine own Telemachus; to whom I leave the sceptre and the isle, — Well-loved of me, discerning to fulfil this labour, by slow prudence to make mild A rugged people, and thro' soft degrees Subdue them to the useful and the good. Most blameless is he, centred in the sphere of common duties, decent not to fail in offices of tenderness, and pay Meet adoration to my household gods; when I am gone. He works his work, I mine."_

Ashley smiled and felt a tear enter her eye "You had to read Ulysses huh?"

"I know you like it mom." Gavin smiled "I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well I appreciate it Lieutenant, when can I expect you home?"

"Soon, Roberts wants this scan complete and then I'll be docking at the Citadel."

"Good, I'll see you then, and Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

"_Boldly they rode in well, into the jaws of death…into the mouth of hell."_

* * *

He just watched, luckily there was plenty of things to see, he saw them, the guards, they had full body armor with helmets concealing their faces, they wore jet black armor with no symbol on it, he knew they were a part of the mercenary group, now all he needed to do was escape, he had to form a plan…and quickly.

**Okay, I really do want your guys input on the characters for this story. I don't have a limit yet for the villains or civilians like shop keepers and side missions, when I think we're getting close, I will inform you guys, now I have the main protagonist and the main antagonist, but I do have a limit to the squad for Gavin Shepard's ship:**

**I need six squad members, male or female, race I don't have any preference as to who or what you pick.**

**I need crew members (Like Chakwas, Gabby and Ken type of thing, people to take the various positions on the ship) again, no preference and no number, I'll publish it for when I think there is enough.****Okay, you guys can post your characters in the reviews or if you feel you need more time, simply PM me the details, I'm on here all the time so I'll be able to check it every hour just to make sure, and I will tell you guys via PM if there is anything I need from them.**

**This is the template I need: **

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Race:**

**Class:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred Clothing/Armor:**

**Preferred Weapons (If any):**

**Personality:**

**Background:**


End file.
